


Never Forget

by abnormaldemon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Depression, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nathan tries, Not really though, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warren is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormaldemon/pseuds/abnormaldemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote this right after Valentine's Day! It was me, yeah. I suck. But I think I made up for it :3

It was late in the evening and Nathan was somewhat tired, mostly from boredom. Sundays seemed to always have a calming effect during the overwhelming week leading up to the weekend. He liked doing nothing on Sundays and made sure to ignore as many outside disturbances that threatened his sleepy mood. This Sunday however, seemed different.

Nathan felt as if he was forgetting something and it frustrated him to no end. He didn’t dare touch his phone to find out because it was his Sunday, damn it! The last thing he wanted was Victoria to ruin it with one of her mean girl problems.

In an attempt to get over the feeling, he glanced over his camera to look at his newest shots he took the previous days. He took his time looking over everyone but found he disliked most of them. Actually, he did like them, just not the color scheme he was taking lately. Nathan scowled at the monochrome atmosphere that made everything seem so very bleak to the eye. He wanted to put more color back into his pictures but Mr. Jefferson kept telling him that they looked better in this style. Nathan was finding it increasingly hard to say no to the man and was deciding he didn’t like it.

He paused his scrolling when he came across a full colored photo. His scowl softened as he stared down at the ocean view and the crushed sandcastle to the side of the frame. The sun was setting over the endless expanse of salty water giving a dark shadow over the sand. Nathan remembered his trip to the beach that week. It was a Thursday and he was having a bad day full of migraines and mood swings. Then Warren suggested they go to the beach and bust shit up. Nathan smiled when he thought of them trying and failing to build that sandcastle until Warren was just ‘fuck it’ and trashed it.

They laughed and ran into the water, splashing each other. They floated on the forever moving waves side by side as they were carried out and brought back in with the currents. Nathan took the photo when they were leaving because he wanted to remember how it felt. He took all his pictures that way, just wanting to think back to the bright and dark days. He was having more dark days recently.

Nathan wondered where Warren was right now. They talked yesterday briefly, mostly about how their days were going, but Warren seemed distant. Nathan fell back onto his bed and breathed out, closing his eyes. He knew he was missing something important, something about today. It wasn’t anyone’s birthday, he was sure of that. It wasn’t something relating to school because Warren always told him because he was a nerd who kept track of that stuff. Nathan stared up at the ceiling, Warren on his mind. Taking quick peek over at his clock he saw it was almost six and things were moderately quiet.

A sudden loud knock at his door caused Nathan to jump up. His eyes instinctively narrowed in annoyance as he gently set his camera down on the table by his bed. “What the fuck do you want?” He spat, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall by the door. He heard a small laugh and immediately let his arms fall and moved to the doorknob.

“Charming as always.” Warren greets him with a toothy smile that tears away Nathan’s defense instantly. However, his blue hues move to focus on the Warren’s hand hidden behind his back. Warren notices where his attention is and uses his other hand to rub nervously on the back of his neck. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Nathan says, moving out of the way while Warren maneuvers inside, still keeping his right hand out of sight. Nathan closes the door behind him after looking down the hall and returning to the room. The two are looking at each other now, Nathan’s hands buried in his jean pockets and Warren still rubbing at his neck.

“So, what’s up?” The taller of the two urged out, smiling.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Nathan asked, ignoring the other’s question.

Warren didn’t lose his front and simply kept grinning. “No reason. Just wanted to see you.”

Despite the warmth blooming in Nathan’s chest, he gave no indication of it as he moved towards the other male, eyes shifting to his hidden hand. The air changed along with Warren’s grin. It became more playful and Nathan’s movements were slow and intentional. They were close to each other now and Warren’s free arm wrapped around Nathan’s hips, pulling him close.

Nathan’s arms enclosed over Warren’s neck and brushed his fingers through the slightly curled ends, tugging. It was neatly combed and smelled nice, which was odd to Nathan. Warren usually had a natural bed-head and rarely cared about it. Well, that wasn’t always the case, Nathan thinks while gaining an amused smile. Back when they first started hanging out, Warren put out his best and it was cute as it was annoying.

“What are you hiding, nerd?” Nathan questioned, left hand leaving the other and trailing down the taller boy’s chest.

“Now what makes you think I’m hiding something?”

Nathan shrugged and glanced down at his hand that was slowly making its way to Warren’s side, reaching to grasp the hidden object. The younger boy merely stared fondly at him and leaned down so that their lips were barely brushing.

“I love you, Nate.”

Warren moved in to kiss him and Nathan closed his eyes reflexively. His wandering hand freezing in its spot when he felt Warren’s arm move from behind. There was a soft, almost feather-like touch placed on his lips and Nathan opened his eyes to a bright red flourish capturing his vision.

Nathan took in the sight of the red rose that was slightly shaking in Warren’s grip. He looked downright giddy when he watched Nathan’s eyes move from Warren to the note tied to the stem. Unsure, Nathan took the rose from Warren and read over the note.

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_

Nathan felt his body go rigid and Warren’s grin faltered when he saw the shocked expression on his lover’s pale features.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” The taller teen hovered over Nathan worriedly.

“I…I forgot.”

There was a silence that stretched over the two before Warren broke out into a laugh bringing a flush of embarrassment dusting over Nathan’s cheeks. This only prompted Warren more when he glanced at him, angering the light-haired boy further, giving a half-hearted punch to Warren’s arm.

“You forgot it was Valentine’s Day? How do you forget that? Oh, my god, this is just-“Warren burst back into a fit of giggles, which did not help Nathan’s mood.

“Shut the fuck up, Graham!” He tried to twist away from the other but Warren just cooed at him and trapped him in his arms.

“Don’t get angry at me. You’re the one who forgot!” He teased, trying to steal a kiss from the struggling Nathan against his chest.

“Stop talking about it then!”

“Okay, okay.”

Warren kept his silly grin but let the conversation drop. To make up for the lack of words, he dipped down and captured Nathan’s lips with his own. Nathan lets Warren have his way because he fucked up big time and was honestly surprised that he wasn’t pissed at him. Then Warren was more aggressive and Nathan was rethinking that last thought.

His hands were gripping his hips and kissing him hard. Nathan was pushed against the wall that elicited a ragged sigh that vibrated through his chest. Warren ran his hands up and down his sides, drumming his long fingers against his ribs. Setting the rose on a shelf above his dresser, Nathan moved against the other’s body, placing kisses and grazes of teeth on his neck. Warren, however, wanted complete control and Nathan granted it to him as he let his wrists be taken and pinned above his head.

They kissed each other hungrily while Warren felt underneath his dark gray T-shirt. His fingers were warm against his body and he wanted to get closer. But Warren was being a dick and taking his time. It was becoming very vexing and the worst kind of torture. Nathan decided after one breathless kiss that he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Mm…rry. Real-Mmm-ly…sorry!” Nathan struggled out between heated kisses.

Warren merely smirked against his mouth. “What was that? Couldn’t hear you.”

“War, fucking-I mean-c’mon! I’m really…really sorry, baby.”

That must have been what Warren wanted to hear because he gave Nathan a large smile and kissed him again softly, loving. Warren’s touches grew longer and more sensual. Nathan’s wrists were released, letting his arms find their way wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled them both down onto the bed.

\--*--

He was laying on his side with closed eyes. Light delicate fingers trailed over Nathan’s bare sides, going from his shoulder to his hip. He opened his hazy blues and tilted his head to meet two pairs of brown orbs staring back.

Warren smiles and takes his hand, running his thumb over the calloused knuckles there. Nathan smiles in his drowsy state and turns his body to face Warren. Bringing up a free hand, he brushes it through the mop of hair that is Warren’s, liking how soft it is. In response, Warren pulls him closer while breathing in deeply, enjoying scent that was uniquely Nathan’s.

They don’t talk for the first hour or so and Nathan was alright with that. He thinks that he could stare at Warren’s tan skin forever and never get tired of trying to find the tiny freckles that cover his shoulders. It’s the same with his small but appreciative expanse of muscle that deludes Nathan on where the nerd gets it.

“What’s wrong, Nate?”

“What do you mean?”

Warren has on an expression that disturbs Nathan because it doesn’t belong on his face. It should be smiling and getting on his nerves. The younger of the two moves to lean over Nathan, both hands placed on either side of him.

“I can tell something is wrong. I looked at your photos and I see the difference. A difference in you.”

Nathan feels many conflicting emotions course through him. He feels angry at Warren for going through his photos but decides he’s too tired and doesn’t want to hurt Warren because fuck him, he cares so much. Warren cares about he’s feeling, how he’s eating, how he’s doing on homework. All the most stupid and most trivial things that Nathan never cared about but Warren did.

He’s being stared down by Warren who’s waiting for his reaction. Nathan doesn’t know what to do. So he loops an arm over Warren’s back and brings him back down to him, kissing his cheek. “I love you. I’m just having a couple bad days. It’s okay, I’m better now.”

Warren graces him with tiny kisses around his face that make him smile. “Love you too. You’ll tell me when you feel like this again, right?”

Nathan nods and brings him closer so that they’re holding each other again. This time they talk, though. Warren takes up most of the air with his enthusiasm and Nathan just listens. When it’s his turn to talk, he tells Warren he wants to go to the beach again soon and actually make a proper sandcastle. This makes Warren laugh, which makes Nathan smile.

He doesn’t want to forget this.


End file.
